Rain Over The Frosted Heavens
by TheIcePrincess
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya showed up at the land of the living to receive Ichigo and his friends, telling them that Aizen and thousands of Hollows were attacking Soul Society. But why was Aizen attacking the Soul Society? And why does he have a sudden interest in the young Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya? IchiHitsu with GinxIzuru.
1. Sudden Appearance

Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya showed up at the land of the living to receive Ichigo and his friends, telling them that Aizen and thousands of Hollows were attacking Soul Society. But why was Aizen attacking the Soul Society? And why does he have a sudden interest in the young Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya? IchiHitsu with GinxIzuru.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Bleach? Oh god, I wish...

A/N: Okay. So here's my first story on this site. I do have a asianfanfics but unfortunately, they don't have an "anime" tag so I created an account on here. I used to use this site a lot back then until I got into KPOP. But anyways, no bashing the couple I writing about, please.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime whined, shaking the orange-haired boy while trying to wake him up. Ichigo was-yet again-sleeping in the middle of school. Well, it shouldn't be _in the middle_. School was just about over and the bell was going to ring soon. But Ichigo has been sleeping through all classes, not copying down any notes. Simply resting his head on his arms.

"Ichigo! You need to wake up or Rukia will have to kick the desk out from under you again!" Orihime said, huffing. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's alright, ladies." Renji walked forward with a grin. "I got this." He said. Orihime blinked, her eyes wide as she watched Renji kick the desk. Renji shrugged when Ichigo showed no sign of waking up. So he landed a hard punch on Ichigo's head. Not a second later, Ichigo was yelping in pain and Renji was laughing.

"Boys." Rukia tsked, rolling her eyes as she sat down on the desk. "Unbelivable."

"Why does Renji have to be so mean though?" Orihime questioned, tilting her head to the side. Rukia looked over at the girl.

"He's not mean. He's just stubborn and obnoxious. Just like Ichigo. But, of course, they're boys. They like to fool around." She said.

"But Hitsugaya is a boy and he doesn't like fooling around." Orihime replied with a curious tone. Rukia chuckled low and leaned back.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou _is more serious and mature. My kinda guy, actually. I'd hate to be dating someone like Ichigo or Renji. Too much of a fuss." She said.

"HEY, WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Renji yelled.

"I don't really think she cares, Renji." Orihime said, giggling awkwardly. Renji growled and shot Rukia a look. Rukia, in return, simply shrugged. The bell rang and the students began gathering their stuff.

"Let's go home. I'm exhausted." Ichigo said, stuffing his school work into his bookbag.

"Exhausted? Ichigo, you look more than exhausted. You look miserable." Renji said and Ichigo smacked his head with his bookbag.

"Urusai. If you all want to know why, it's because of my new neighbor. He was up all night partying and up all day blasting music. It's really borthersome." He said. Rukia put her bookbag on her back and the four friends began walking out of the classroom.

"I wonder what's going on in the Soul Society." Renji said, putting his hands behind his back as they walked.

"Probably nothing. I bet Toshiro is yelling at Matsumoto for drinking again last night." Rukia replied and Ichigo chuckled low, walking up to his locker.

"That's nothing new, right?" He asked. Rukia smiled a bit and nodded as Ichigo began putting in his combination for his locker.

"Hey, does anyone have plans for tonight?" Orihime asked, looking at her wrist watch. Ichigo thought for a minute, closing his locker door after he put away the stuff not needed for his homework.

"Um...Well, once I get get home, I'll head straight for my homework. Then I'll probably eat dinner but that's probably it before I head to the Soul Society." He said.

"Why don't we all to your house and work on our homework together?" Rukia asked, pulling out her tutoring schedule. "Orihime still needs to tutor me in US History." She looked up at Renji. "And I need to tutor Renji in Science."

"I think that could work out!" Orihime beamed, pulling out her cellphone. "Hold on. Lemme notify grandma first." She said. Ichigo sighed a bit but nodded.

"I do need help on my US History and Orihime is the only one here that's a wizz at it." He said. Renji chuckled.

"That's because you're dumb, Kurosaki." He said. Ichigo shot him a glare, his face going into chibi mode.

"I'm not the one failing 6 classes, Mr. Tattoo-Guy." He said. Renji, in turn, shot him a look.

"Okay, can we please not be fooling around for at least 3 hours of the day?" Rukia butted in, pushing the two away from each other. "Gosh, you two are like a married couple."

Orihime gasped in delight. "I didn't know Ichigo and Renji got married! Since when?!"

An anime cross came onto Ichigo's forehead in irritation, but he let his tone go serious. "Orihime...WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" He yelled and Orihime blinked.

"But I think you two would make a great couple." She said and all three of them slapped themselves on the forehead.

* * *

"Oh, gosh, I'm gonna get a headache from this." Ichigo complained, pushing his math book aside and groaned, resting his head on the table.

"We should take a break." Rukia said, closing her notebook and putting it in her Science book. "We've been doing our homework and studying for 3 hours. Let's get something to get."

"I agree. Should we order out or ravige Ichigo's fridge?" Renji said with a dark smile. Ichigo, however, immediately answered.

"Let's order out, shall we?!" He got to his feet and clapped his hands together. "Orihime, come with me. Let's decide the drinks. I think I have enough in the fridge." He said. Orihime nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you want? Regular tea, water, or Saki?" Ichigo said, roaming the fridge as he grabbed his house phone. Orihime thined her lips into a think line and shook her head no. "Oh, that's right." Ichigo smiled. "You're not a drinker. Tea then?" Orihime smiled and nodded. "Cool. Order, please." Ichigo tossed Orihime the phone, which she caught, and began dialing the number that was written on the contact list on the fridge.

"What do you guys want?! I got tea, water, and Saki!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, you know me, Ichigo!" Renji replied.

"Tea would be fine. But make sure it's Hot Tea. I don't like Iced Tea." Rukia said and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine!" Ichigo grabbed a kettle for the tea and filled it with water. "Geez, why do I have to do the work?"

"Because it's your house and we're your guests, that's why!" Renji replied and Ichigo growled.

"I'm gonna fry that red-headed freak!" He said and turned on the stove, putting the kettle on it.

"Ichigo-san?" Orihime said softly and Ichigo turned, noticing Orihime was blushing. "Um...Can I...tell you something?"

Ichigo blinked but nodded. "Sure, what's up, Orihime?" He asked and gave Orihime his full attention.

"Um..." Orihime became visibly nervous as a large blush covered her cheeks. She began to play with her fingers. "This is, uh...A lot harder than I expected it to be, but..." Orihime breathed and was about to say something when there was a loud exclaim from the living-room. Ichigo and Orihime rushed to the room but froze in the doorway.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji exclaimed and immediately stood at the child prodigy's appearance. Toshiro, who currently in the window, eyed everyone before laying eyes on Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-_taichou_," Ichigo stepped forward, his breathe catching his throat when his eyes locked with Toshiro's beautiful teal ones. "What's up? What's with the sudden appearance?"

"Gomenesai. Looks like you guys were in the middle of something." Toshiro said and got out of the window, his captain's robe flowing gracefully behind him. Ichigo tried to keep calm. Toshiro seldom appeared in the human world, so something important must be happening. And plus, Toshiro's being always bugged Ichigo. Not in the bad way, either.

"No, it's alright, Captain!" Orihime chimed in, stepping next to Ichigo. Toshiro got Orihime trying to hold Ichigo's hand and narrowed his strict eyes a little.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Rukia said, alarmed but very alert. Toshiro tore his eyes away from Orihime and looked at Rukia. Ichigo took that as the chance to gently slap Orihime's hand away.

"Stop it, Orihime." Ichigo whispered. "This isn't the time to be all cuddly." He said. Orihime frowned a bit but nodded.

"You all need to report to the Soul Society." Toshiro said.

"What? What's going on? Are we in trouble?" Renji questioned, stepping forward. Toshiro shook his head no and this time, he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes.

"The Soul Society is being under attack." He said.

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes going wide. "_Under attack_?! By who?!"

"...Thousands of Hollows that are being controlled and commanded by the Soul Society's ex-captain, Aizen." Toshiro said.

to be continued...

* * *

**Voila! What do you guys think about my first chapter? I know I won't get any reviews on this ._. 'Cause...I think my stories are like...horrible...very, very horrible...**


	2. Taken

**Ichigo: Ah, so you're coming up with another chapter today?**

**Me: Of course I am! I really like writing.**

**Orihime: Well, that's good! You got your mind set on something**

**Toshiro: Tsk. Can we just get started now?**

**Ichigo: Toshiro, be a little bit more nice.**

**Toshiro: Urusai, Kurosaki. I'll use Hyronimaru on you again.**

**Me: RIGHT! I guess I'll do the disclaimer Anyways, you and I both know I don't own Bleach or the characters, right? Right! I only own this story and the plot!**

**Orihime: HAPPY READING!**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Taken

"What do you mean Aizen is attacking the Soul Society?! And for what reason?!" Renji shrieked in surprise. Toshiro shrugged.

"We all don't know at this moment. But there's no time to waste. We need to get going. Now!" He said. They all nodded and in a split second, they were in their soul reaper forms. "Let's go." Toshiro flew out of the window with the four friends behind him.

"Where exactly is he targeting, Captain?" Rukia asked, coming to Toshiro's side. Toshiro sighed softly.

"I got a report from Rangiku a few moment ago. Mainly, the hollows are attacking the Tenth Division." He said. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"The 10th Division?!" He flew to Toshiro's other side. "Why would they do that?!" He said. Toshiro turned his head and looked at Ichigo.

"I don't know, Kurosaki. But I think it has something to do with me." He said. Ichigo's eyes went wide and they continued flying around the buildings until they reached the Soul Society. The roars of the hollows were heard clearly, mixed in with the screams and explosions. Toshiro's eyes wondered until he found the 10th Division building almost destroyed. Without any hesitance, he quickly dashed there with Ichigo and Renji behind him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rangiku said, sighing in relief when she saw Ichigo behind him. "It's horrible! It seems like the hollows are looking for something!"

Toshiro's eyes stared at the hollow destroying the building. "...Or maybe someone." He said. Renji looked at the captain.

"What's that supposed to mean, Captain?" He said. Toshiro stayed silent before he sighed.

"Stay here. Let me try something." He said and pulled his zanpaktou out his sheath.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, taichou! We tried attacking it but it'd simply blow us off and keep looking!" Rangiku said. Toshiro shook his head slightly and flew high into the air.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He cried and a loud roar echoed the skies. The hollow raised it's head and had no time to move before it got hit by the icy dragon, getting destroyed in less than a second. Toshiro held out his hand, murmuring a few chants and put an ice barrier around the building.

"Toshiro, watch out!" Renji called. Toshiro quickly turned around and dodged an attack sent from the hollow.

"That's Hitsugaya-_taichou_ to you!" Toshiro yelled and Rangiku chuckled. Toshiro fought with the hollow until he was able to defeat it not 2 minutes later.

"It's amazing." Uryu pushed up his glasses. "We tried our very best to put even the tiniest scratch on the hollow. Yet Toshiro defeated it in one blow." He said. Ichigo looked at Uryu, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't if it's me, but something's fishy going on here." Captain Ukitake said, walking to Rukia's side. "It seems the hollow's are now more interesting in Captain Hitsugaya than anything else."

"Maybe they're aiming to Hitsugaya in the first place!" Rukia said, suddenly catching on to something. "I mean, think about it! Everyone knows that Aizen is controlling and commanding the hollow's, right?!"

"Yes, that's true." Izuru said, blinking. "But we don't know where Aizen is! We know he's here in the Soul Society."

"Then Aizen must be targeting Toshiro." Kenpatchi said.

"This doesn't make sense." Shunsui said, rubbing his neck as if it w as aching. "Why attack Toshiro?"

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna stand here and try to figure it out. Toshiro could be in danger." Ichigo said and took off in the direction Toshiro is.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Uryu said and flew after him along with Orihime, Renji, and Captain Ukitake.

"Oh, this will be a fun match." Kenpatchi said with a wide grin before flying after the others. Shunsui sighed deeply.

"I could use some saki right now." He said. Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ichigo said, finally catching up to Toshiro, who turned around and looked at him.

"Kurosaki." Toshiro said and Ichigo got in front of him.

"I think Aizen is targeting you." He said. Toshiro's eyes went wide. "I know it doesn't make sense. But Uryu said that none of them were even able to touch a hollow, yet you defeated 2 like it was nothing. Plus," Ichigo looked around, seeing the hollows approach them. "They seem to be very interested in no one else but you."

Toshiro stared at Ichigo. "Are you sure about this, Kurosaki?" He said, watching Ichigo nod. "This doesn't make any sense." Toshiro sighed. "Why me?"

"That's what we need to figure out." Ichigo said and turned when his name got called.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said from the ground, looking up at him with worry. "Be careful, okay?!" Ichigo nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll be fine!" He said. Toshiro looked around and dodged an attack from a hollow.

"Don't just stand there, Kurosaki! Help defeat the hollows!" Renji yelled from Orihime's side.

"Renji, will you shut up?!" Ichigo yelled back and attacked another hollow.

"Getsuga...tenshou!" Ichigo yelled and cut the air with his zanpaktou, a black line flying at a hollow and cutting it in half.

"KUROSAKI!" Toshiro yelled and Ichigo turned around. Suddenly, _SLIT!_ Blood splattered everyone and Toshiro's eyes flew wide.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime cried, tears in her eyes as she witnessed a hollow stab one of it's claws into Ichigo's stomach. Toshiro growled, narrowing his eyes, and raised his zanpaktou into the air.

"RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYORINMARU!" He yelled and swiped his sword into the air. A icy dragon flew at the hollow and bit onto it's arm, turning the hollow into ice before shattering it completely. Renji flew up and caught Ichigo before flying back down to Orihime.

"Hurry up and heal him!" Renji said, putting Ichigo down on the ground.

"R-Right!" Orihime stammered and got to Ichigo's side, putting her hands on his wound.

"This is very peculiar indeed." Captain Ukitake said, narrowing his eyes. "These hollows aren't like normal hollows. They're easy to defeat but they're faster and stronger than the ones we're used to fighting."

"That's because Aizen created them." A old voice said from behind them, they all turned and immediately bowed at Captain Yamamoto's presence.

"I do sense a similar reiatsu." Rukia said.

"Oh crap, Orihime, watch out!" Renji said and ran for Orihime, who was too busy healing Ichigo to notice a hollow charging for her and Ichigo. _CLANG!_ They all ducked when a huge gust of wind came. Orihime slowly raised her head as Ichigo carefully sat up, they're eyes widening when they saw a ice barrier around them. Slowly, the ice barrier disappeared to reveal the child prodigy. Toshiro was currently trying to push back the hollow's claw with his zanpaktou.

"Don't just stand there! MOVE!" Toshiro yelled, his feet skidding back a bit. Ichigo nodded and took Orihime's hand, quickly dashing off to the others.

"DUCK!" Captain Yamamoto said and they all ducked when a huge explosion boomed. Orihime exclaimed and Ichigo covered her up with his body. Once the smoke was gone, Ichigo quickly stood up and turned around. Suddenly, time seemed to slow as Ichigo's eyes flew open. Something-no a **body**-was flying past Ichigo. White captain's robe tattered and burned at the edges. Spiky white hair. Eyes that were supposed to be open, but closed. Thin white eyebrows pulled together in what seemed to pain. His peachy skin was burned a bit and his head was bleeding. Ichigo stood there in shocked as the body flew past him, time coming back to it's normal pace.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Rangiku cried and Ichigo whirled around, seeing Toshiro on the ground with his back at him. Not moving. His zanpaktou landed in the ground a few feet in front of Toshiro. Sudden rage filled Ichigo, a hollow's mask began to form on his face.

"Getsuga..." He said, his hollow voice kicking in. They all turned and looked at Ichigo, wide-eyed. "TENSHOU!" He roared and 5 black lines flew at the hollow, destroying it in a second. Ichigo was now currently in his bankai form, consumed by anger.

"Ichigo..." Rangiku said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the substitute soul reaper." A voice said and they all froze. Ichigo whirled around to see Aizen a few feet away, grinning.

"It's about time you decided to show up!" Ichigo yelled and held his big zanpaktou in front of him. Aizen chuckled.

"Aizen!" Yamamoto boomed. "How dare you attack the Soul Society!" He yelled.

"Does it look like I care, old hag?" Aizen looked at Yamamoto and grinned. "I don't care. That's why I'm here."

"That's not the only reason why you are." Renji said, glaring at the ex-captain.

"You're here for Toshiro aren't you?!" Rangiku yelled and Aizen grinned more.

"Well, aren't you guys smart?" He said and folded his arms across his chest. Ichigo growled and the wind seemed to increase.

"Why do you suddenly have an interest in Hitsugaya?!" He yelled. Aizen laughed.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Aizen then went serious. "So get out of my way, Kurosaki." He said. Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes.

"Make me." He said. Aizen grinned and watched Ichigo charge for him.

"Ichigo, you're not being smart right now!" Shuhei said. Ichigo roared as he flew up into the air, holding his zanpaktou high as he flew down toward Aizen. Aizen looked up at Ichigo with amusement and grinned more.

"You pathetic little worm." He said and easily blew Ichigo away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said and pulled her zanpaktou out. Byakuya watched his sister fly toward Aizen and quickly went after her.

"Rukia! Don't be stupid!" He yelled. Aizen grinned and flash-stepped out of the way, making Rukia stumble toward a hollow. Byakuya quickly grabbed her and pulled her away when the hollow attacked. Ichigo looked around and noticed Aizen standing next to the unconscious white-haired captain.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rangiku said and charged to help her captain out. Yamamoto sighed and began doing hand signs. Suddenly, someone blocked Rangiku's way. A captain's robe flew behind him as silver hair glistened, an unconscious Izuru over his shoulder. Rangiku's eyes flew open.

"IZURU!" Shuhei said, taking a step forward.

"...G-Gin?" Rangiku said and Gin hummed in delightfully, sliding his eyelids open to reveal red eyes.

"Rangiku." He said and blew Rangiku away. Ukitake exclaimed and quickly caught the fukitaichou.

"What are you doing with Izuru?!" Shuhei yelled, pulling out his zanpaktou. Ichigo floated to the ground next to Renji, still in bankai, and glared at Aizen. Aizen grinned and picked up Toshiro, holding him bridal saddle in his arms.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU SUDDENLY WANT TOSHIRO AND IZURU SO BADLY?!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh, well," Gin turned and looked at his captain, grinning. "They're just our little...text subjects, if you might say." He said and looked at Rangiku, who was about to cry.

"Let them go!" Ichigo yelled, holding out his zanpaktou. "Or I'll blast you away."

"Oh, would you really want to hurt Toshiro in the process?" Aizen said, grinning darkly as Ichigo froze. Ichigo's eyes looked at the unconscious captain in Aizen's arms and felt a tug at his heart when he could see Toshiro in physical pain due to his injuries. Suddenly, Yamamoto roared and a huge ball of flames flew at Aizen and Gin, catching all of them off guard. Ichigo covered his face with his arms as an explosion occurred. They all skid back a few, some even fell to the ground. Once the explosion died out. Ichigo raised his head slowly as they all watched the smoke slowly disappear. Ichigo's eyes widened as he slowly got out of his bankai formed. Rangiku and Ichigo quickly ran over to the spoke where Gin and Aizen were, only to be met with empty air.

"T...They're gone." Ukitake said.

to be continued...

* * *

**Ichigo: I hate you, Author-him! How could you?!**

**Toshiro: I agree. Out of all the people, you make me get kidnapped from Aizen?!**

**Me: Is it that big of a problem? T_T *you'rehurtingmyfeelings***

**Ichigo: YES BECAUSE NOW I'M WORRIED SICK**

**Toshiro: Kurosaki, you're worried about me?**

**Ukitake: TOSHIRO, SHUSH! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KIDNAPPED!**

**Toshiro: Oh, right. *is kidnapped***

**Me: -_-; ... Anyways ... Hope you enjoyed the update ... See you next time!**


	3. Typical Kurosaki

**Toshiro: Hey, you haven't update in a while!**

**Ichigo: Yeah, Hitsugaya is right! Where have you been?!**

**Orihime: Your readers must be sad that they didn't see an update ;-;**

**Me: I'm so sorry T_T I was unfortunately really busy! School is supposedly starting next week and I just got done with summer school, so now I'm fretting if I passed and able to go to Boces this year ;-; **

**Ichigo: Oh, I'm sure you did fine!**

**Me: Really? :D**

**Toshiro: Nope. Don't think so.**

**Me: Gee, thanks -_-**

**Orihime: Anyways ^^;; You already know the disclaimer, right?! Onwards with the chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Typical Kurosaki...

Ichigo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the breathe out slowly. While everyone around him was shouting at each other, Ichigo and a few other people were the only ones remaining calm. Being calm wasn't expected in Toshiro's kidnapping, but it was needed in order to actually do things in a organized manner.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes eyes and narrowed them. Sitting directly across from him, was Toshiro's fukitaichou, Matsumoto. She was looking down, staring at her hands that were neatly placed on her lap. Ichigo frowned. Everyone knew that Matsumoto was taking her Captain's kidnapping the hardest. But no one ever knew that Ichigo was taking it the worst.

He kept his feelings well hidden from the other shinigami's. Especially from Orihime. Orihime was a sweet girl, one of Ichigo's best friends. But she liked him too, and for some reason, he didn't mind it. She knew he was gay and fully supported him. But if he told her he loved Toshiro, she'd probably blurt it out the second he spoke it. So sometimes, Ichigo has to keep his secrets well hidden or tell them to people who he is sure he can trust with.

"Everyone needs to _calm down_!" Captain Yamamoto yelled and the whole room fell silent. Ichigo raised his head and looked up at the old man. "I know we're in the middle of a crisis but we all need to calm down. Yelling at each other won't bring Captain Hitsugaya back, now will it?" He said and they all shook their heads no in unison. "Good."

"But Captain Yamamoto," Shuhei pipped up. "What are we going to do? I-I mean...should we go looking for him?" He asked.

"Are you joking?" Soi Fon said, raising her eyebrows at the fukitaichou. "That'd be suicide. I mean, it's _Aizen_ we're talking about. He has a huge kingdom of arrancars." Izuru frowned.

"As much as I agree with Shuhei, Soi Fon is right." Yamamoto announced, sighing. "Aizen is quick and cunning, not to mention he now has Gin on his side. We don't even know how to get into Aizen's kingdom, let alone fight our way through the arrancars."

"So you're saying we have to let this be?!" Matusmoto snapped, raising her head. "But he's a captain, Yamamoto! He's really important to the 10th Division!"

"I know that, Rangiku." Yamamoto said and got to his feet, his eyes scanning the shinigami's before him. "Until we're able to get a plan on rescuing Captain Hitsugaya, _none_ of you are allowed to leave the Soul Society and go to Aizen's kingdom. Those who do-"

"Will be considered traitors?!" Renji said and the room fell silent. Yamamoto looked at the red-haired fukitaichou.

"Will _be_ traitors. If you go to Aizen's territory and come back here, you'll be executed...Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled and they all nodded. Ichigo lowered his head and gripped his fists. "This is an urgent matter. We _don't_ need reckless shinigami going to Aizen's territory, thinking they'll easily get Captain Hitsugaya back. We need to think this through. We can NOT approach Aizen alone."

* * *

"Ugh, this pisses me off!" Ichigo yelled and kicked a chair, making it fly across the room and smash against the wall. Uryuu sighed, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ichigo, I know you're upset. But there's nothing we can do." He said.

"Of course there's something we can do!" Renji said and got to his feet.

"If you plan on going there without a plan, it's useless." Rukia said, setting her katana in front of her. "We'd be considered traitors."

"I don't give a flying f*** if I get considered a traitor!" Ichigo said and faced his friends. "It's Captain Hitsugaya we're talking about! We can't just leave him behind and in the hands of Aizen! God knows what he's doing to him!"

"Or what he could do..." Orihime said and frowned.

"What are you saying, Ichigo?" Renji said and looked at the substitute soul-reaper. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, I do." Ichigo glared at Renji. "Go to Aizen's lair, kick his ass, get Hitsugaya-kun back, and fight off the others who think I'm a traitor." He said. Uryuu shook his head.

"You're naive, Ichigo." He said.

"I'm in." Renji said, leaning back. They all looked at him, shocked. "I can tell Hitsugaya is important to Ichigo. He could be more important to him than he is to Matsumoto. Plus, he's a captain of the 10th Division."

"And he's our friend!" Orihime chimed in. "I don't like leaving a friend behind in the enemy's hands!" She said.

Rukia sighed deeply, closing her eyes. "Of course Hitsugaya is one of my friends, too. Half of me wants to go but half of me doesn't. But heck, I'll go, too." She said. Ichigo smiled. Uryuu narrowed his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I've always wanted to kick Aizen's butt for betraying the Soul Society." He said. Ichigo chuckled and the door opened, causing them all to turn around.

"I'm going, too." Matsumoto said, clutching something behind her back. Ichigo blinked.

"M-Matsumoto..." He said and his eyes darted to what looked like a katana behind her. "What are you holding?" Matsumoto frowned and closed the door behind her before walking over to Ichigo. She took the item away from her back and held it out to Ichigo. Uryuu gasped and Renji got to his feet.

"That's Hitsugaya's katana! How did you get it?!" He exclaimed, going to Ichigo's side. Ichigo slowly took it into his hands and clutched it, smiling a bit at the cold touch.

"When Aizen blasted Captain Hitsugaya in battle, Toshiro dropped his katana and it was stuck in the ground." Matsumoto said, staring at the katana in a daze. "While no one was looking, I took it...I've kept it here, hoping that Hyourinmaru would appear and help us, but...he hasn't shown up."

"I bet Hyourinmaru knows exactly where Toshiro is." Rukia said and got up, walking over to Ichigo.

"But it looks like he doesn't want to come out." Orihime said, leaning over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo frowned and clutched the katana tighter.

"Hyourinmaru...you have to help us. We _need_ to find, Hitsugaya! You're the only one connected to him..." He said, caressing the katana case. "We need you..." Renji sighed after a few moments of silence and gently patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"Right now, we all need to relax. We can come forth together tomorrow and figure out what we're going to do. Until then, let's get some sleep." He said. Ichigo nodded and watched the others leaving. He held the katana in one hand and silently excited the building. He walked over to the 10th Division building and stopped in front of it. He slowly looked up at the building and the wind blew. He shivered as he felt the temperature drop. He looked at the katana and sighed. He walked into the building and went into Toshiro's office. Looking around, he noticed a few desks, a table, and a couch. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Slowly walking through the large office, he spotted another door. He blinked and slowly walked toward it, opening the door. He gasped as a blast of cold air hit him.

_"This is Hitsugaya's room..." _He thought and looked around. It looked like a normal room with a bed, a nightstand, a TV set, and a dresser. He walked into the room and set the katana onto the dresser, shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and slowly climbed into it. Closing his eyes, he snuggled into the sheets. For some reason, they were warm. And they smelled like mint. Ichigo smiled. _Toshiro's favorite scent...Mint and rain..._

After a few moments of utter silence, Ichigo found himself falling asleep. He quickly dozed off and fell asleep in a deep slumber. The wind blew through the windows and the curtains flowed with them. The moonlight shined through, illuminating the room a bit. A figure stood in the dark corner, watching the substitute soul-reaper sleep. The figure walked toward the back, his features illuminating. Long, long green hair that was spiked at his head. A big scar as the shape of an X covered his face. His clear green eyes stared at the shinigami and smiled a bit. He grabbed some extra sheets and covered Ichigo with them.

"It's supposed to be a cold one tonight." He murmured and stood up. He walked over to the window and stared out it.

_"Hey, master," _He thought and looked at Ichigo before smiling. _"I know only one person who's going to risk his own life to save yours..." _

**"...Is that so?"** His master replied. Hyourinmaru frowned and clutched his fists. His master's voice was low, gruff. He sounded injured, restless, and tired. It sickened Hyourinmaru. **"Who could it be then?"**

_"...Would you be surprised if I told you it was the substitute shinigami?"  
_

* * *

Through darkness and silence, a body laid on the dirty cell ground. No windows, just 3 torches lit against the walls, only creating a bit of light and very little heat. The body on the ground was as still as a rock. He didn't move, nor did he try to. With his slightly torn captain's robe under his head, serving a pillow, his beautiful teal eyes were closed. The black robe he had on was burn at the hems an torn a bit at the sleeves. He was covered in bruises and his own blood. But his heart still beats strongly in his chest. Oxygen still flowed in and out of his lungs.

He wish he could move. He wish he could speak, to call out. _To escape_. But he can't. He's in too much pain to move less than a centimeter.

A low groaned escaped his lips and his thin, white eyebrows pulled together as a sharp pain coursed through his ribcage. _It's only starting to get harder to breathe..._

A familiar voice rang through his head and he let out a soft breathe in relief.

**"Hey, master..." **It was Hyourinmaru. Toshiro was glad Hyourinmaru was alright. He could sense Hyourinmaru in the Soul Society. But he was disappointed that they were separated. **"I know only one person who will risk his own life to save yours."** That caused Toshiro to slowly opened his eyes.

_"Someone is going to risk their life...for mine?...Now, who would be naive enough to do that?" _He thought and a slight smile crossed his lips. He closed his eyes. He knew exactly who it was. But needed to hear it in order to feel at slight peace.

_"Is that so?" _He replied and let out a breathe. _"Who could it be then?"_ He could tel Hyourinmaru didn't like the way his voice sounded like. Hyourinmaru had a habit of getting angry when Toshiro would sound like this. Injured, exhausted..._Weak_...

**"...Would you be surprised if I told you it was the substitute shinigami?"**

A smile crossed Toshiro's lips and he unconsciously felt his heart speed up. _"Typical Kurosaki...Always risking himself for others..."_

**"This time, I think it's different master..."  
**

_"...How so?"  
_

**"Sure, he's coming to save you as a friend. He's even gathered a few people from the Soul Society to help him. But I think there's something else driving him, Master."  
**

_"And what could that possibly be?"  
_

**"...Love."**

_"...!" _Toshiro opened his eyes and stared at the wall, his eyes wide. _"Love?" _Toshiro's heart sped up even more. It was racing so much, he thought it was going to leap out from his chest.

**"That's right, Master...Ichigo loves you back...He just doesn't know you feel the same way...Either way, if he knew or not, he would come anyways."**

A smile crossed Toshiro's lips and he closed his eyes. _"Typical Kurosaki..."_

_the end_

* * *

**Orihime: I...ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER T_T SO...CUTE AND HEART MOVING JUST...ASDFGGHJKL  
**

**Ichigo: -_-'' Fangirls...Pfft...  
**

**Toshiro: / You love me, Kurosaki?  
**

**Ichigo: Of course, I do -grins- This story IS about us, ya'know.  
**

**Toshiro: Yeah, yeah, yeah / -looks away-  
**

**Ichigo: Awwh, Hitsugaya, don't be so shy. -holds Toshiro's hips-  
**

**Me and Orihime: -holds onto each other, loving the yaoi moment- *Q*  
**

**Toshiro: -shot Ichigo a look- That's Captain Hitsugaya!  
**

**Ichigo: -chuckled- Whatever -leans to kiss him-  
**

**Me and Orihime: -squeal silently, leaning in with cameras ready-  
**

**Ichigo and Toshiro: -grin and suddenly flash-step and disappear-  
**

**Me and Orihime: ...! O_O EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!  
**

**Orihime: Cruelty T_T  
**


	4. Why Am I Here?

**Toshiro: So, who's going to be the main focus of this chapter?**

**Ichigo: Is it going to be me and Toshiro again?**

**Me: Nope! :D We all know a few chapters ago, Gin captured Izuru, right? Well, this chapter is going to be focused on them.**

**Ichigo: Oh, this will be interesting...**

**Toshiro: So, we'll find out about why Gin took Izuru?**

**Me: HAI! -nods- I think you'll be a bit satisfied with this chapter :3 I'm not quite sure if there's any GinxIzuru fans out there...**

**Ichigo: If there isn't, it doesn't give you the right to complain that the couple exists in this story anyways.**

**Toshiro: Exactly. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer. The author doesn't own Bleach or the characters, just the plot and the story. **

**Me: THANK YOU FOR READING! NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 4: Why Am I Here?

The blond fukitaichou slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly. It took him a few minutes to get his vision back. His head was pounding and he was dizzy; mainly from getting hit on the head pretty hard by his ex-taichou. Izuru's eyes flew open and he sat up fast, immediately regretting it because he fell back down with a groan. He reached up and rubbed his head. _Why did he have to hit me on the head so hard? Gosh, I think I have a concussion now! Stupid Gin...BAKA!_

__"I don't think ya should be movin' around too much, ayy Izuru?" A sly voice came and Izuru's eyes flew open. He sat up carefully and looked in front of him. He then noticed he was in some kind of cell. A jail cell. And Gin was sitting on a stool on the other side of the bars, with his fancy signature grin plastered on his face.

For once in Izuru's life, he wanted to slap that grin off of his face.

"Ya get hit pretteh hard on the head, ya'know." Gin said and Izuru narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, because YOU were the one who hit me, you baka!" He yelled. Gin looked stunned a little by Izuru's yell but grinned, walking over to the bars and sliding his slim, pale fingers around the medal. He leaned and Izuru gulped. Although he was separated from him, he felt as if Gin was right next to him.

"Now, is that any way to yer cap', hm?" He said coyly. Izuru narrowed his eyes and glared at him, causing Gin to chuckle. "Ya forget da placed ya in, Izuru." He leaned back. "Ya in my cell. In my castle. So I'd watch what cha say if ya don't wanna get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Izuru tested and Gin chuckled, holding up the keys to Izuru's cell.

"Mo' like a promise, Izuru-kuuun." He said. Izuru's eyes widened a little before he narrowed them. Gin chuckled. "Well, I can tell ya ain't gonna be too cooperative wit' me, hm?"

"Now why should I?!" Izuru yelled, catching Gin off-guard again. "You hit me on the head and you kidnap me! Give me a good reason why I should "cooperate" with you?!" Gin grinned and leaned forward.

"I don't think ya have any way of gettin' out, now do ya?" He said and Izuru simply glared at him. "Plus, ya don't kno' why I kidnapped ya in the first place, now do ya?" Izuru slightly raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? So, Aizen didn't order you to kidnap me?" He said. Gin shook his head no.

"Not at all." Gin stated casually. "I took ya on my own." He said. Izuru rolled his eyes. "Because I have a few reasons n' somethings ta tell ya, Izur." Izuru blinked and looked at him.

"W-Wait, wh-what are you doing?!" Izuru exclaimed, backing up as Gin unlocked his cell and opened it.

"I'm not goin' ta hurt cha, Izuru." He said, causing Izuru to stop moving. He looked at his ex-captain with wide eyes. It was like he could hear the kindness in Gin's voice. It got Izuru both curious yet suspicious.

"Just come wit' me, okay?" Gin said, holding out his hand to Izuru. "Let's talk in a place where no one can find us." Izuru hesitated but slowly reached up and took Gin's hand. He gasped softly as he felt the cold skin collide with his warm skin. Gin's slim fingers wrapped around Izuru's hand and gently pulled him up to his feet and closer to Izuru, making Izuru blush. Gin grinned and tugged Izuru out of his cell and toward a pair of stairs.

"W-Wait, where are we going?!" Izuru said, practically running behind him so he doesn't fall.

"To my office. Aizen-taichou can't hear nor see us in there, n' that is what I'm glad 'bout." Gin answered and Izuru frowned, confused. He continued tugging Izuru along, going up stairs and turning corners, until they reached a rather big door.

"That is the biggest door I have ever seen in my life." Izuru said, amazed by the size. Gin grinned and opened it, pushing Izuru into his office then shutting the doors behind them. He locked the doors and walked over to his desk. Izuru sat on a couch, which was in front of another couch, and watched Gin go over to his desk.

"So...what are you going to tell me?" Izuru said. Gin stayed silent and grabbed a folder full of papers before walking over and sitting in the couch in front of Izuru, plopping the folder onto the coffee table between them. "W-What's this?" Izuru took the folder in his hands.

"It's about Aizen-taichou." Gin said. Izuru's eyes went wide and he looked at Gin. "Those are his plans. What he wants ta do to the Soul Society." Izuru immediately flipped it open and looked at the front paper. After reading the first paragraph, Izuru's eyes flew open and he looked at Gin.

"He wants to destroy the Soul Society?!" He exclaimed. Gin slowly nodded, getting up and walking to his kitchen to make some tea.

"Startin' wit Hitsugaya." He said. Izuru blinked and watched Gin.

"W-Why Hitsugaya-taichou?" He said. Gin nudged his head in the direction of the folder.

"Keep readin' n' ya will find out." He said, pouring some water into a kettle and putting it onto the stove. Izuru looked at the paper and started reading.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya is a threat to Captain Aizen. Toshiro is quick, smart, and cunning. And Aizen knows he'll be easily defeated in battle if he went up against him. Besides Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen knows Toshiro if one of the most powerful Captain's in the Soul Society. So he has to get into the Soul Society and see if he can capture Toshiro and injure him without getting touch by his zanpaktou, Aizen will succeed. But it's a risky and uneasy task. He knows everyone else will be going after him at the time he'll be focusing on Toshiro. Meanwhile, I think I will get Izuru hear in the process. I think he deserves to know about Aizen's plans first. And then mine._

Izuru stared at the paper as Gin set a steaming cup of tea in front of him and sat down. Izuru slowly looked up at his captain. "Okay, so...I know about Aizen's plans now. But what about yours? Do you plan on working with Aizen?" He asked. Gin chuckled and took a sip of his tea.

"That's actually the opposite." He said. Izuru blinked and Gin sighed softly. "I plan on ditchin' Aizen the day he attacks the Soul Society." Izuru's eyes went wide. "That's been my plan all along. No one knows 'bout Aizen's plans mo' than me. I know his attacks better than anyone, and I know _exactly_ what he's going to do." Izuru stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to soak in the information. He put the folder down and slowly took a sip of the tea, humming softly at the taste. He missed Gin's tea...

"So...I still don't get why you kidnapped me, Gin." He said and looked at Gin, gasping when he noticed Gin's eyes were open. He stared into the red eyes as Gin sighed.

"I guess people say that snakes don't have hearts. But, even tho' they are small, they do have hearts." He said. Izuru frowned softly, not getting what Gin is trying to say. Gin sighed and walked over to Izuru and pulled him to his feet. "If only ya weren't that dense, Izuru." He said, holding Izuru's face in his hands. Izuru's eyes widened and he blushes heavily.

"G-Gin?" He said softly. Gin smiled and leaned close.

"I'm tryin' ta say that I love ya, Izuru." He said and kissed Izuru's lips. Izuru's eyes grew even more and his blush deepened as he felt Gin deepen the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes. _I get it now..._Izuru reached and put his hands on Gin's back as Gin pulled him closer, sensing Izuru reacting to the kiss. _He betrayed the Soul Society and left me behind to learn more about Aizen's plans..._Izuru gripped the back of Gin's cloak in his hands. _I guess I should be mad..._Gin gently pulled away from the kiss and looked at the slightly panting Izuru. _But I can't find mysel__f to be mad at Gin. Not at all. _Izuru kept his eyes closed as he felt himself being laid down before he opened them and looked at Gin.

"Are ya sayin' that cha love me, too, Izuru?" Gin spoke softly, untying the tie around Izuru's waist and opened up his black shinigami's robe then began opening up the thin white robe under it. Izuru watched Gin's hands work and Gin leaned down so his lips were at Izuru's ear. Izuru shivered and closed his eyes. "Hm? Well, what's yer answer?" Izuru breathed and gently slid his fingers through Gin's silver hair. He mumbled a soft "Hai" before kissing his _taichou_ deeply. Gin grinned a bit into the kiss and kisses back.

_I'm gonna have to kill Gin later..._

__to be continued...

* * *

**ToshiroxOrihime: ...**

**Ichigo: ...Well then...  
**

**Me: Too much? ^^;  
**

**Orihime: no just fine *-*  
**

**IchigoxToshiro: -_-; Fangirls...  
**

**Me: Oh, shush You guys kiss later in the story anyways  
**

**IchiHitsu: WHAT?!  
**

**Me: Ooops...A spoiler...  
**

**Orihime: Oh, please -_- We all knew that was going to happen anyways  
**

**IchigoxToshiroxMe: -_- *slaps Orihime in the back of the head*  
**


End file.
